


Hiyori's treat

by Xxdamnedforeverxx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Religion Kink, Triple Penetration, actions not suitable to idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxdamnedforeverxx/pseuds/Xxdamnedforeverxx
Summary: There's not enough poly Eden so here's Hiyori taking the other three with a smattering of my feelings in there.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara, Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori, Saegusa Ibara/Tomoe Hiyori, Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori, polyeden - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	Hiyori's treat

**Author's Note:**

> I write these folks constantly but I had to fill a horrible hole in Eden content in the world. More poly Eden. More slobbery bottom Hiyori. Maybe I'll actually write fics again after this...?

“Ohii-san, look up properly. If you’re as perfect of a slut as you claim, then it should be no problem to look up at Nagi-senpai to let him see your tears…” Jun spoke lowly, gripping Hiyori’s hips tight to keep his face from rocketing into Nagisa’s pelvis with each rough thrust up into him. From his position, he had the perfect view of how Hiyori swallowed up the large cock that remained so obediently still for the overworked leader of Eve.

Ibara stilled himself within Hiyori in favor of reaching out to track his fingers through blond hair, damp with sweat from all the exercise he was being forced into, so that he could grip it tightly and crane his head back to an aching angle that caused Nagisa to slip briefly out of his mouth with a desperate gasp for breath. “Your breath control is as impeccable as usual-- ah!-- your highness..! You must pleasure his excellency thoroughly. Remember, you have to cum last. Jun won’t take the ring off until everyone is satisfied. You are an excellent performer, I’m sure you--”

“Shut up and fuck me, you viper!” Hiyori snapped huskily as he reached up to stroke his childhood friend to give himself some time to recover from the light suffocation that always came from taking Nagisa in his mouth. He was just too ridiculously tall and well endowed that he couldn’t ever get him far enough out of his throat in a position like this to get a proper breath. It always ended up with him drooling, eyes leaking tears as he met an intense red gaze that spoke volumes to him with no words at all. At the moment, it looked quite concerned.

Nagisa reached down with both hands to brush off Ibara’s painful grip so that he could pet his hair and stroke his heated face instead. “Don’t be so rough with him, Ibara. You should be acting appropriate to your role and taking him where you promised earlier. If he can still speak, you’re not succeeding at all.” He said in a low, authoritative tone before his voice softened immeasurably to speak to Hiyori. “Does it hurt?”

Ibara’s jaw clicked shut at the command, huffing a little indignantly despite how that voice always sent a shiver of heat down his spine. It wasn’t often that he got that kind of tone during play, much less so in front of Hiyori and Jun, but he truly reveled in being put in his place in front of them. The only safe place where he could truly let himself be so wonderfully thrashed. Ah, if only he could be in Hiyori’s place..!

“It feels good. I want it harder, I wanna take it all inside. I wanna feel your cum all the way in my belly, Nagisa…” Hiyori crooned as he leaned into the gentle petting that contrasted with the irritated way Ibara began to thrust opposite of Jun. He could feel that he was trying to angle in that crowded space to find just the right spot to fulfill Nagisa’s command. Such a filthy, scheming bastard. He loved it a little too much sometimes. Hiyori should really choke him out while he had Jun fuck him into the mattress sometime to get back at him for the surprised and frustrated moans he began to draw from him.

“Goddamn…” Jun gritted out from beneath the rest of Eden, closing his eyes from the sensation of Hiyori tightening to squeeze him and Ibara closer. Never in his life had he dreamed that he’d be in such a lewd situation like this but, as in so many things, Hiyori had dragged his life into impossible directions. Although he felt a little forgotten at the bottom once more, putting out every ounce of effort he was capable of and reaping the benefits of extreme group talent, he wouldn’t be anywhere but here. Individually, he felt different with each member of the unit that changed his life-- not to even speak of how deeply connected he was to Hiyori. His touch was like air and their hearts could so easily sync up when they danced in public or private… But together, oh, together they were a force unlike anything he had ever seen. They were a hurricane, an act of god wreaking awe-inspiring damage to the world around them. The kind of raw, beautiful power that made mankind fall to their knees and weep before an unknowable God.

“Keep doing a good job and we will feed your body. You will drink of me and be seeded deep inside.” Nagisa told him, his voice deep and resonating in a way that captivated every single man in the room. It was hypnotic and absolute in a way that only cemented how well he could play the flawless god of masculinity. 

Hiyori practically swooned, pressing back into the two fucking him as he moaned openly. Despite how his body was beginning to tremble, he went right back to his task of pleasuring Nagisa with renewed vigor. No time was wasted taking him back into his mouth to suck and tease in a way that had been refined over years of friendship. Although Nagisa was hardly that interested in his own sexuality, he had indulged Hiyori’s plenty over time so that they blended together effortlessly. It was easy to tell where Nagisa wanted more and when he needed Hiyori to go all the way down to simply hold his entire length in his throat until his body pitched with the need for oxygen. Every single action was sopping and expert as he worked him up to the edge so that even his perfect exterior cracked a little. It was a skill he was so, so very proud of. Only under his attentions could Nagisa let out those gorgeous noises and lose a little control over how his hips rocked into a willing mouth begging to be fucked. No one else, not even Ibara and his manipulations, could get Nagisa as deeply as he could!

After many long minutes of dedicated work, Hiyori felt Nagisa’s semen spilling down his throat to directly fill him up so that he could greedily drink it all up. When he was finally released so that Nagisa could lean back and regain himself, he came back to the reality of the two men that were getting incredibly close to their own orgasm inside of him. Mindlessly, he sought out both of their touch to ground himself when he felt Jun smack his thigh sharply to set him about finishing them off. He leaned out to claim Jun’s lips, giving him a taste of Nagisa on his tongue as he twisted his own arm behind his back to insist on Ibara linking their fingers together. Ibara conceded, using this hold to steady himself as he gave his last push to send the three of them over the edge.

“Cum for me now, Ohii-san. Use that pretty, shrill voice of yours and squeeze us out…” Jun encouraged him as he reached between them to carefully slip off the ring, despite how difficult it was to concentrate on anything with all the different pressures going on when he was so close.

“Your highness, send us to heaven..!” Ibara chimed in as he ground his hips purposefully against his prostate.

Hiyori took no time at all after all the teasing and fullness he had been experiencing for so long now. They had been edging him long before anyone had slipped inside of him and he had been desperate for release since they began. Now that he was unrestrained, his back arched as he came with a suitably relieved cry of pleasure, sending both of the cocks inside of his spasming ass over the edge. It almost made him roll his eyes back to feel the hot seed filling him even further. “Mm-- fuck, it’s deep inside--” He praised.

Before he could even finish, Jun was dragging him down into another kiss as he thrust up into him all by himself to stir up the cum inside while Ibara moved back to allow their private moment. As Hiyori collapsed against Jun’s sturdy chest to be held, he made sure to keep Jun fully seated within. Just so that he could feel connected to him a little longer and foster their tumultuous love. 

“Good work, Ibara, Jun…” Nagisa said gently as he reached out to pet all three of them in turn. When Ibara craned his head to ask for a kiss, he didn’t deny him a slow, deep gesture as reward for behaving obediently.

“Hmmm… I’m going to skip practice tomorrow morning~” Hiyori decided with a little laugh. 


End file.
